Tifa's Fantasy
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Tifa seduces one of her former Avalanche members.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy in all is shapes, series and forms is owned by Square Enix. This fic was written purey for fun and is meant to be read by adults over 18. No profit is made from this fic... after all it is FAN fiction, for fans by fans. This fic is rated M for Mature, cause it has a lemon in it. So, if you dont match those spefications, get the hell out!**

* * *

**Tifa's** **Fantasy**

Another long and rather uneventful night comes and passes in Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven. It had been rather a slow couple nights. Where business normally is rather busy from soldiers wanting to grab a drink once their shift is over or whatnot, but as the weather grew colder outside, many of her normal patrons where engaged in other activities. Such as her bars fate in the winter months, but the dark haired beauty is not worried at all. The bar makes enough throughout the rest of the year to make up for the slow months.

Wearing a white v-neck and her normal black leather vest, along with bicker shorts, Tifa makes her rounds around the empty bar to finish wiping down the tables. Whistling to herself as she empties the cigarette butts into a trash bag, she is lost in her own little world. She doesn't hear the sound of a key entering or unlocking the entrance of her bar until the door swings open and rattles the little bell hanging beside the door.

Tifa turns around, surprised at the sound. She could have sworn that she had locked the door after closing hours. Her face breaks out into a large smile as she sees just who the new occupant is. "Barrett! You're back!"

"Yeah, hey Teef," the large muscular burly black man shuffles into the door. He brushes his shoulders off, knocking the snow back onto the steps just outside the bar entrance before entering the bar completely. Giving her an equally large grin, he opens his arms to her. "How've you been?"

The brunette quickly crosses the bar and hugs her old friend in a giant bear hug. "My God, it's good to see you! It's been months! Marlene will be so trilled to see you! She was wondering why she didn't get a letter from you at the normal time of the month that you normally send one!"

"Yeah, well I wanted to surprise her," Barrett and Tifa pull from each other. "She asleep?"

"She should be," Tifa nods as she walks behind her bar and pulls a bottle from the pantry and two shot glasses. "I went up about an hour ago to check on her and Denzel. They both were good and hard asleep. Want the usual?"

"Good, good. Let her sleep then, I'll see her in the morning. And sure, I'll take a glass of the norm."

"How long are you going to stay this time," Tifa asks as she pours Barrett and herself a drink. "She really misses you when you are gone for to long."

"Actually," Barrett starts, but pauses long enough to gulp down the whiskey that Tifa just poured him. "I'm back for good," Barrett remarks after placing his shot glass back down on the bar.

After downing her shot, Tifa smiles. "Wow, really? That is awesome. Marlene will love that! But why? Is something wrong down at the oil mines?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Barrett remarks. "After discovering the oil and all, me and the other guys, we've started up a business, y'know? Well, we got plenty of workers and all so that, well I don't have to be there all the time. I'm… what's the business term for it? Co-owner?"

"Nice," Tifa pours Barrett and herself another shot. "You're really gonna have more money flowing in then, especially now that oil is the largest energy source here on the planet now since Mako is no longer gonna be used."

"Yeah," Barrett agrees. "Plenty of money for Marlene's schooling now. Heck, even for Denzel. Heck, maybe we can fix this place up for you. Get you some employees so that you won't have to run yourself to death running this place."

"I don't mind," Tifa shrugs her shoulders. "Its fun."

"Where's ol Spiky at?" Barrett asks, referring to Cloud. "I didn't see his bike outside no where when I pulled up. And the fool doesn't ever return my calls."

"Don't know. Haven't seen him for months, after that whole ordeal with the Tsviets. Without any action he always seems to withdrawal from humanity. I'm tired of trying to deal with the boy."

"Boy," Barrett repeats; his expression turning into one that shows confusion. "Why call him that? Though you were in love with him or something?"

"Maybe once I was or maybe it was just the boy I once remember, before Meteor, before Sephiroth, SOLDIER… before all of it. There is no room in his heart for anyone else than Zack and Aerith. If its ghosts that he wants to surround himself around with, then let him. I'm tired of waiting and being alone."

"I know about being alone," Barrett remarks. "After I lost my wife… well, you know how it goes."

"Yeah, I do. I lost everyone as well, thanks to Shinra," Tira downs her shot. "Listen, your arrival was totally unexpected. You want to wait down here while I go fix your room up?"

"Sure thing," Barrett remarks. "I'll finish straightening things up down here and relock the door."

"Thanks Barrett," Tifa leans over the bar and plants a kiss on his right cheek. As she makes her way up the back staircase, she stops and watches Barrett for a couple seconds as she watches him move toward the entrance to the bar and lock the door. Despite his height and massive muscles, he barely made a sound across the wooden floor. She watches him grab a broom and just as quietly continues to clean. She watches the movement of his large arms and how the tight muscles just seem to flex with just the simple movement of sweeping the floor. A sudden chill runs of her backbone as she realizes that she would love to be blanketed in those large arms. Now that she thinks about it, it has been a long time since she has been with a man. She was so hung on to Cloud for years, _and that was time well worth spent_, she thinks sarcastically. So… why not Barrett? He may not be Marlene's real father, but he has raised her since before she could walk. And Tifa, ever since meeting the large black man and his adopted daughter, Marlene has always seen her as a mother… so…

Coughing, Tifa grabs Barrett's attention. He turns and looks in her direction. "Oh Teef, you're done already? That was fast."

"Actually, I had a better idea," Tifa smirks seductively as she walks back down the staircase. "You mind cutting the lights over there by the entrance?"

"Sure nuff," Barrett remarks as he crosses the bar once more and flicks the power switch by the door off. The diner is soon engulfed in darkness, other than the light from the stairway leading up to the apartments above which Marlene, Denzel, Tifa, Cloud and his own living quarters are at. Barrett turns around and finds himself face to face with Tifa. "Teef, wha…" he is silenced as the brunette presses her soft lips against his rougher ones. She runs her fingers down his slightly exposes chest and middle, her full breasts resting up against him.

Having gone for so long without the touch of another, Barrett soon forgets where he is, or just who is kissing him. He wraps his arms around her middle and rises her up off her feet, turning and pushing her gently against the wall, as his height and weight keeps her pinned comfortably against the wall. Tifa slides her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss upon his lips, her fingers running along the spaces between his cornrows upon his head. Grasping the wall behind her with his mechanical arm, keeping them steady, Barrett uses his other arm to caresses and squeezes Tifa's hip and ass cheeks. Moaning against his lips, Tifa feels a fire building in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh Barrett," Tifa moans against his lips as she wraps her legs around his middle, securing her hold onto him. "I… I want this. Take me."

"Girl you sure about this," the fog clears from Barrett's mind long enough to ask her. "Cause I gotta tell ya…"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Tifa nods, not unhooking her hold onto his body. She can feel underneath her bottom his hardening member against her inner thighs, and this only feeds her desire.

"You're room or mine?"

"Here," Tifa moans. "Now!"

That is all the motivation Barrett needs as he picks her up and moves to one of the booths where he can sit down. Tifa wastes no time as she undoes the button on her vest and drops it onto the table. She starts to remove her white tank top, but only gets it above her head when Barrett stops her. "Nah, leave it right there. Just keep your arms in it, but let your neck and chest be free."

"Yeah," Tifa rasps. She then turns her attention to his camo-designed pants. She unfastens his belt and unzips them. Barrett buckles his hips slightly so he can get them down his thighs and he hears Tifa gasp. Grinning he looks down at Tifa setting on his lap, watching his large thick member slowly harden.

"Wow… you are huge. I mean… you are a huge man anyways, but this…" Tifa whistles. "I've never seen one so massive… it might not fit in me."

"It will," Barrett remarks. "Just needs the right amount of… lube."

Getting the idea, Tifa slides down his legs and sits between his knees. She grabs onto his fully hardening cock and slowly strokes it up or down. Not a saint or a virgin by any means, Tifa begins to lick his massive cock on its underside, tracing her tongue up alongside the huge dark shaft. She holds it in place with one of her hands, which her fingers cannot even fully wrap around as she wraps her lips around the mushroom tip end of his cock and slowly begins to impale her mouth with his length. She continues to bob her head up and down, only able to take a quarter of his dick into her mouth. Later on, when the two go at it again, she would actually measure his cock, only to be shocked to learn that he is the exact length of a regular twelve inch ruler. Her exposed breasts take rest around his shaft, rubbing up and down his length as well while she goes up and down on him.

"Shit Teef," Barrett grunts as he grabs her hair with his normal hand and holds her in place for several seconds. Her saliva runs down out the sides of her lips, coating his member. Closing her eyes, she forces herself downward, trying to take more of him deeper, further down her throat. He is already farther in her mouth than she has ever taken before, and it is only a quarter of his length.

Giving up for now Tifa pulls away. She runs her hands up and down his length, coating his cock with her spit, getting it all lubed up and ready for her. Chuckling, Barrett leans forward and pulls down her biker shorts. Her own scent quickly fills the room as Barrett plunges two fingers into her moister, coating his fingers in her juices as he fingers her. Buckling forward, Tifa gasps from the sensation; her grip on his cock never loosening.

"Damn girl, you are tight," Barrett mutters in her ear. "You know, I'm going to enjoy making this pussy mine."

"It's already yours," Tifa moans. "This cock, mine?"

"Yeah, anytime you want it from now on," Barrett nuzzles his face against her hair. "Get up. I think you are wet enough to take me."

Standing upright and kicking her biker shorts completely off, Tifa is then picked up again by Barrett and sat down on one of her tables. Shrugging his vest, boots and pants off, Barrett stocks his cock several times, before placing it at Tifa's entrance. The brunette bites her bottom lip in anticipation as Barrett teases her by rubbing the head of his cock against her wet entrance.

"Barrett, please," Tifa begs. "Give it to me…"

"You got it," Barrett slowly pushes his way into her folds, earning a loud gasp, and the tightening of her hands on his arms. Chuckling, Barrett tells her. "That was just the head. I can't wait to see and hear you when I actually get more of me inside you," Barrett slowly pushes inch by inch into her, stopping at only a quarter of the way in. He's gonna start off slow, letting her get adjusted to what she can at first, but before she knows it, he is going to have his entire length buried deep into her womb.

Tossing her neck back and her mouth opening in a silent scream of intense pleasure, Tifa roughly latches onto Barrett. While fingers dig into Barretts flesh on one arm, Tifa cannot get a grip on his metallic one. As planned, Barrett starts off slow, and for the first ten minutes, he only gives her a portion of his length in slow, drawn out pumps, slowly picking up the pace. With her heavily panting and moaning, soon Barrett is full out fucking her than she has ever had before in her life. She can only drool and let her body be rocked about on top of the table that she is laid out upon. Her feet are resting on Barrett's shoulders as he continues his assault on her lower half. He leans over her and takes one of her perky nipples into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. This only furthers Tifa's building climax. Her back arches and she slides her arms around Barrett's neck in a tight squeeze as her inner muscles clamp down onto his cock, coating him with her orgasm.

"Oh God, ohgodohgodohgod," Tifa breathes in deep breaths as she tries to come off her high, but Barrett will not allow it as he then continues to pound into her merciless, his mechanical hand holding Tifa in place, while his other massages her love button, all the while rotating her nipples in his mouth. With her eyes rolling back into her head, what part of her mind that is not over stimulated with pleasure, she can still make some coherent thoughts.

_This is what I wanted… what I needed. All those years wasted on Cloud… I could have been having this… Barrett… oh God… so big…._

Barrett, while not having been with a woman for years, is having the time of his life. He would call himself a liar if he said that he never fantasized about this moment, right here, right now. The small, yet strong and powerful woman in his arms right now has always been a temptress, even when he first met her. Over the years, she has only grown even more beautiful, more sexier. And the fact that his daughter is the one who first gave him the thoughts about Tifa in the first place.

_So when are you and Tifa gonna get married_, Marlene had asked him once years ago.

Barrett who was drinking some coffee, waiting for the rest of Avalanche to show, nearly choked on his own drink. Sputtering and looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard, particularly Tifa, Marlene's innocent enough, yet still embarrassing question.

_Baby-girl, what makes you say that_, Barret had asked her while trying to compose himself.

_Well, you're my daddy, and Tifa is like a mommy to me. Isn't that what mommy and daddies do?_

_It's not like that Marlene. Tifa is a friend, and she does help me take care of you, but that doesn't make her your mommy_, he had told her.

_I wish she was my mommy_, Marlene had continued_. She's nice to me and she does things with me. I like her._

_I do to kiddo_, Barrett had smiled at his daughter. Her naivety about the situation was a blessing sometimes. Now as he looks down into the eyes of Tifa, as they glaze over, he had never thought that he would ever be in this position.

"I want this to last… to last forever…" Tifa moans as she feels her second orgasm growing, and growing fast. "Love this… love you…"

That was all Barrett needed to hear for the tingling that he had spent so much concentration on ignoring in his sack begins to build up. Unconsciously, his tempo increases and before either of the two know it, Barrett's entire length in buried deep inside of Tifa. Her back arches and she rocks her body, going downward to meet Barrett as he plows upward into her. She tightens her legs around his middle and pulls him close as the two begin to kiss once more. She grabs his asscheeks with her hand, as she throws her head back and squeals.

"I…iiiiiiiiiii I'm cumming, cumming, I'm cumming," she cries into his ear. The sudden heat and tightness onto his cock is bathed with her orgasm once more, which finally triggers his own. Barrett's seed coats the walls of her womb, filling her completely. Their heavy breathing is all that can be heard within her bar. He remains inside of her as the two slowly gather their breathing. Her thighs are trembling from the onslaught, and she is sure that she wont be able to walk correctly tomorrow. She giggles slightly at that thought.

"What's so funny," Barrett asks, amused.

"Just thinking how I am going to explain to Marlene and Denzel why I won't be able to walk tomorrow morning."

"Girl, you're be lucky you can walk tomorrow afternoon," Barrett chuckles as he withdrawals from her. A soft moan escapes Tifa's lips as she now feels empty without Barrett's massive tool inside her. Satisfied and happy, but still empty nonetheless.

"Wont Marlene be trilled to have a mommy to be with her daddy now," Tifa tells him as she slowly rubs her lower stomach, which still feels tingly.

"Is that what you want," Barrett asks her. "You know, I am almost twenty years older than you."

"So what," Tifa remarks. "I'm twenty-five, and I can honestly say that there are no better men than you in Midgar Barrett. I see many a day that come in here to this bar all they talk about is war, fighting or getting lucky with one of the flower girls throughout the city. You are a good man, a family man Barrett. And I would love to share my bed with you."

"Can't argue with that logic girl," Barrett picks up their discarded clothing and throws them over his shoulder. With his cybernetic arm, he picks Tifa up and throws her over his other shoulder. "Now, let's continue this conversation upstairs in your room. Would hate to have the birds and the bees talk with Marlene and Denzel if they heard us and came downstairs and saw us like this."

"Little to late for that concern now," Tifa giggles as she wiggles her bum playfully. She glances over at a nearby clock that they pass on their way to the staircase. "We've been at it over an hour."

"Yeah? Nice to know I still got it," Barrett grins. "What time do you have to open the bar tomorrow? Don't want to keep you up… _too late_."

"As manager and owner… I'm going to have to make the executive order to have this place be closed tomorrow. Business is slow anyways…"

"Money won't be an issue anymore," Barrett chuckles as he rounds the corner and heads toward where he remembers Tifa's room to be. "Now, you ready for round 2?"

"A round two," Tifa gasps at his stamina. "Wow, you really jumped out of a fantasy, haven't you?"

"Heh, just not a final fantasy," Barrett chuckles as he pushes her bedroom door open and kicks it shut behind them.

**END**

* * *

_Had this one on the mind for a while now, and I finally mustered up the time and brain power to write it out. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me some feedback on what you thought about it._

_RaDiKaL_


End file.
